1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure illustrates a cell co-cultivation platform system, in particular, to a platform system for in vitro cell co-cultivation with automatic trapping function which can be applied in a bio-chip for cell culture system, so that the processes for cell co-cultivation can be reduced and the cells can be trapped automatically by using microfluidic technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cell culture is an important section in bio-technology. However, the traditional culture technology still uses petri dish for drop culture. It is easy to control the cultivation parameter in the single cell culture, but the mutual effect between various cells in real is ignored. Moreover, the cultivation environment in the petri dish cannot simulate a cultivation environment efficiently, it causes the quality of the cultivated cell is not good enough.
Some persons disclose that the bio-chip can be used to improvement cultivation quality. In addition, when the cell to be cultivated is applied by a physical stimulation, such as electric field, flow field, magnetic field, temperature field, or combination thereof, the quality of cultivated cell can be improved efficiently. However, the good or bad for various stimulation parameters is not determined.
Moreover, the cell trapping in the bio-chip is not good enough. In prior art, the cell is arranged by manually, so the cell is easy to be damaged due to the clamp force, and the quality of cultivation is impaired.